The invention relates to inside-out flow filters.
Inside-out flow filters are known, and typically include an annular filter element having a hollow interior receiving fluid flowing axially thereinto through an inlet. The annular filter element includes filter media for filtering the fluid, and may be a coalescer element. The fluid flows from the hollow interior radially outwardly through the filter media to an outer surface of the filter element, and is discharged therefrom as clean filtered fluid.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.